A Tigerlily and a White Stag
by Professor R.J. Lupin w Prongs
Summary: Sequel to White Stag. PG just to be safe and cause that's what the movies are rated. Sorry it took me so long to update again... see AN at end...
1. Chapter 1

**A Tigerlily and a White Stag**

"So, Lils, having fun?" James asked Lily as they walked into Hogsmeade.

"James, we just got here," Lily replied, laughing. "But yes, I _am_ having much more fun on a date with you than I thought I would."

"I didn't mean that at all!" protested James. "Okay, so maybe I did," he admitted when Lily mock-glared at him. "So, where d'you want to go first?"

"The Three Broomsticks looks almost empty. Let's go in there."

They did, and almost immediately regretted it. Lily had been right; it _was_ almost empty. However, the occupants were the problem. Or rather, one occupant was the problem.

"So, what are we going to do today, since _Prongs ditched us_?" Sirius asked Remus and Peter loudly. Remus winced visibly.

"Padfoot..." he muttered, "would you cut it out?" Sirius rolled his eyes, but stopped.

"Well well," said the barkeeper, Madame Rosmerta, looking up from where she was scrubbing the counter. "James and Lily? I've been wondering how long it would take you two. And yes, Professor, I know I owe you ten Galleons," she added, shaking the rag at someone sitting on the other side of the bar.

James and Lily looked. Professor Dumbledore looked back at them, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Madame Rosmerta didn't think you two would be 'going out' before next year. I bet her ten Galleons you would."

James laughed. Lily blushed slightly. Madame Rosmerta set a Butterbeer in front of each of them.

"It's on the house today, kids. Have fun!"

* * *

Here ya go HG! Hope ya like it so far. :thumbs-up: Going to write and post more tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tigerlily and a White Stag**

Lily and James finished their Butterbeers and left the Three Broomsticks, having decided to go to Honeydukes afterwards.

"So, Professor Dumbledore and Madame Rosmerta were betting on how long it would take us to start dating. I wonder why," James mused. "It's not like you didn't publicly turn me down a few hundred times."

Lily giggled.

"Potter!" called a cold, drawling voice from behind them.

"Malfoy," muttered James, turning around. He was right.

"Since when are you and the Mudblood going out? I thought even _you_ had more pureblood pride than that," Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"James," Lily began, putting a warning hand on his arm, but he cut her off.

"Her name's _Lily_, and since I asked her out last weekend. Where's Narcissa, by the way?" he added innocently.

Lucius glared at him. James just smiled, and Lily could tell he was having fun baiting the Slytherin.

"Where Narcissa is is no business of yours, _blood traitor,_" he said finally, turning on his heel and stalking away.

"That means she dumped him," James whispered to Lily.

She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. Yes, she ewas having _much_ more fun on a date with James than she would have ever thought possible last year. But there was no way she was going to tell him that.

* * *

And here's the second chapter. Wrote it last night and almost got it posted this morning, but didn't quite manage to. I've already written the third chapter (in about ten minutes this morning. Go figure) and I'll have that posted really soon. 

Review thanks- My two first White Stag reviewers, HG and Jeevesandwooster (I meant something shorter I could use besides Jeevesandwooster, like HG for Hogwartsgirl52). I don't think Jeevesandwooster's seen this yet, but it's here. Thanks to Shannon (by the way, go read her story- it's GREAT and it'sunder Jingle-Bellz-ROCK), xoxox-slightly-obsessed-xoxox, Crazy-White-Rabbit, Zippyfox, and Sarah Chapelle for reviewing either White Stag, A Tigerlily and a White Stag, or both.

SC- Thanks for the advice! I seem to be stuck on short chapters with these stories for some reason... And as to the thoughts and feelings, can do. :thumbs up:


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tigerlily and a White Stag**

They didn't see Sirius or Malfoy the rest of the day. They went to Honeydukes, Flourish and Blotts, Eeylops Owl Emporium, and James even managed to talk Lily into going to Zonko's.

It started raining lightly while they were walking back to the castle, but neither James nor Lily cared. Suddenly James stopped.

"Do you know how to swing dance?" he asked Lily, a mischevious gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, I do, but what-" She laughed. "Are you thinking what I think you are?"

"Only one way to find out," he said with a grin. "Want to dance, Lils?"

She laughed again, took his hands, and they started dancing. At first people just passed by, laughing and staring, but then Alice Payne and Frank Longbottom, two Hufflepuff sixth years and friends of Lily's, stopped too.

"Would you like to dance, Alice?" Frank asked as solemnly as he could manage. It wasn't easy- between the now steady rain, James humming the music he and Lily were dancing to, and Alice's giggling, Frank was having a hard time holding back his own laughter.

"I'd love to, Frank," Alice said between giggles.

A few more couple stopped to dance, but then the rain turned into a full-fledged storm complete with thunder and lightning, and everyone ran for the castle, laughing.

* * *

I had to have the swing dancing. :laughs: I learned this summer, and I love it... couldn't resist putting it in here. Since I'm posting this so soon after the second, I don't have any new reviews to reply to. Hold on... I forgot to reply to Lisa (zippyfox)'s request. Yes, Sirius and James will make up as soon as I figure out how to get them to. That's taking a while, so don't expect it in chapter four unless I suddenly get an idea (which is how White Stag ended... I was washing dishes and I thought of the ending... then ran to my laptop and wrote it down). 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Tigerlily and a White Stag**

Most of the school was already eating when the group that had been dancing came in, soaked to the skin and laughing.

James, Lily, and a few other Gryffindors made their way to their table, waving a goodbye to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that had joined them.

"That was fun!" Sarah told Lily as they ate. "You have a great boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I know," Lily replied, hugging James lightly. He smiled a bit sheepishly.

"I've got a great girlfriend," he said quietly, hugging Lily back.

Sirius walked up to them. "Um... Prongs? I... need to talk to you."

James blinked. "Okay... See you in a little while, then, Lils," he said, getting up and following Sirius back to their dorm.

"Look, I know I've been a real... a real prat to you and Lily, and... I'm sorry," Sirius said as James closed the door behind them. "I was just afraid you would... I guess that you would like her more than us, and I know it's really immature, but-"

"It's okay, Padfoot," James interrupted. "It's okay. And I owe you an apology too. I've been spending most of my time with Lily, and barely any with you and Moony and Wormtail. So what d'you say we go find Moony and Wormtail and set up a prank for McGonagall, hm?"

Sirius grinned. "She probably thinks there's something wrong with us. I don't remember the last prank we all played on her, or any other teacher."

"Seriously," said James with a smirk.

"Stop it," Sirius laughed, pushing James at the door and right into Remus and Peter.

"Hey!" Remus and Peter fell over, but James managed to grab onto Sirius's still-outstretched arm. "What the heck are you two doing?"

Sirius and James were each leaning against one side of the door and laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, at least they're back to normal," said Remus as he got up.

* * *

Sorry about the delay... had to go do chores, then got writer's block(after I got to the 'I have a great girlfriend' part, I couldn't decide if I should make this chapter J/L fluff or angsty Sirius), then got distracted by Pirates of the Caribbean. ORLI! WOOT! Eheh... :cough: 

Anyways, three requests got honored in this chapter. I updated (per HG and Shannon's requests) and Sirius and James are no longer mad at each other (Lisa's request). And the 'seriously' joke... that's not only from some fanfic I read somewhere, but is also a very good way to annoy both Padfoot and Hikari. :laughs:


	5. Chapter 5

**A Tigerlily and a White Stag**

The next morning all four Marauders were somewhat sleep-deprived due to the previous night's setup activites. However, their excitement and anticipation over their newest prank negated the effects of only three hours of sleep well, and they walked to breakfast together for the first time in two months.

"Hey, Lily, look!" said Sarah, pointing at the quartet walking into the Great Hall. Remus had one elbow on Sirius's shoulder and the other on James's. Peter was walking backwards ahead of them, and they were all laughing.

Lily smiled. She knew James had been upset over Sirius's attitude about Lily, but everything seemed to have been smoothed out. And knowing the Marauders, there was going to be a spectacular prank soon to celebrate.

James slid into the seat next to Lily. Sirius sat down next to him, and Remus and Peter sat across from them.

"Hey Lils," James said, hugging her lightly. Lily smiled and hugged him back.

"What did you do?" she asked him as he tried to keep Sirius from taking one of his scones.

"Get your own, you stupid domesticated canine! Sorry Lils, what were you saying?" He tapped Sirius's hand with his spoon as Sirius made another attempt at the scone. "What do you not understand about 'get your own'?"

"I asked you what you did," Lily replied, laughing at the pair.

"What did you mean? We didn't do anything, did we now, Moony?" James replied, looking across the table.

"Of course we didn't do anything," said Remus, looking over the top of the Daily Prophet he was reading. "And I suggest you watch that scone, James."

James quickly glanced down at his plate, which was now minus one scone. He turned to Sirius, who immediately hid the half-eaten scone behind his back. "No! It's mine! You can't have it!" Sirius attempted to hiss like a cat and failed miserably.

"I don't want that anymore," James said, rolling his eyes and picking up his other scone. "You can have it, Padfoot." Sirius beamed and went back to eating.

"Hmm, classtime," said Remus as the bell rang. "Transfiguration first."

James and Sirius both suddenly broke out into simultaneous coughing fits. Remus rolled his eyes, and Lily had a feeling this would be a very interesting Transfiguration class indeed.

* * *

Finally updated! Woohoo! Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block. :sighs: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially still-faithful HG! Cookies for you. :gives HG cookies of her choice:

Well, HBP's out. How'd you all like it? Given the fact that it barely talks about Lily and James, I don't think there's much risk of spoilers in here. However, I am working on a OC-centered HBP fanfic. May or may not get posted.

There are 3 things in here that are... special.  
First is the three hours of sleep bit. I have recently (July 16) come to the conclusion that I can not only stay up 25 hours straight, I can go for 11 hours on 3 hours of sleep. Woohoo.  
Second is the thing with Remus leaning on Sirius and James's shoulders. Yes, this happens often (Moony is taller than both myself and Padfoot, along with all our other friends, so she regularly uses us as armrests).  
Third is the "domesticated canine" bit. This was on another website (pretty sure it's www. technoangel .net/marauders. take out the spaces and the period at the end) and Moony, Padfoot, and I adopted it as our own.

And I have a nice long A/N here, so I'm gonna shut up. Byebye.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Tigerlily and a White Stag**

"Well, this should be interesting," Sarah said to Lily. Lily turned away from the Marauders for a moment. The quartet took advantage of this and were out the door in seconds.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Lily asked, turning back around and seeing only a group of giggling Ravenclaw third-years.

"Oh, come on. Let's just go to class." Sarah grabbed Lily by the wrist and pulled her to Transfiguration.

When they got into class, they looked around for the Marauders, but didn't see them anywhere.

"They're probably hiding somewhere," Lily muttered under her breath. Sarah nodded.

_Meanwhile, in the back of the classroom..._

"We're really getting too big for this," Sirius complained in a whisper.

"It's not my fault you and Moony are too tall to fit under here with us," James whispered back. "We could all fit under the Cloak last year, but you and Moony just had to go and grow about five feet."

"Oh, come on, James. You grew a bit too-" Remus said.

"Well, I'm still shorter than you!" James interrupted

"-and we should really be quiet."

Peter nodded agreement. "One thing though- Sirius, you're stepping on my toes."

Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.

Sirius smirked. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

Very sorry for the delay. TT.TT I was just _really_ writer's-blocked. So I did that little cutoff there. Sorry for the shortness, but I thought of this and figured you'd rather have a short chapter now than have me being slow for any longer. Sooooo... woot.

Oh, and will you R&R Fangirl Dream? I really do want some feedback on that one. :puppy face:


	7. Chapter 7

**A Tigerlily and a White Stag**

As Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the classroom, the various portraits on the walls all, in perfect unison, began singing.

"In the town where I was born, lived a maaaaan, who sailed to sea, and he told us of his liiiiiiife, in the laaaaaand of submarine..."

Professor McGonagall looked around. "Where are they?" Nobody had to ask who she was talking about; everyone knew that when she said 'they' in that tone of voice she undoubtedly meant the four Marauders.

No-one answered her for a moment, then Lily spoke up. "Sarah and I saw them in the Great Hall right after breakfast, but we haven't seen them since, Professor."

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter snuck out the thankfully still-open door, found the nearest secret passage, and got out from under the Invisibility Cloak. James stuffed it into his bag and they went back into the classroom, looking for all the world as if they were just a bit late.

Sirius looked around at the singing portraits, feigning intense surprise. "Professor, who did this?" She glared at him.

"Just what I was about to ask you, Mr. Black. And, of course, your friends," she added as James, Remus, and Peter all attempted to sit down before she noticed them.

"Us, Professor?" Remus asked, looking the picture of innocence. "We haven't been in here since class yesterday, and you were watching us then, weren't you?"

McGonagall looked at him for a moment, then back at Sirius, then at James.

"Well, Potter?"

"Professor McGonagall, I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about here."

She ignored this comment. "All I have to say to you two is, if you must go back to your... extracurricular activities, make sure the Quidditch team does not suffer for it."

James and Sirius stared at her, then at each other.

"We will, Professor," James finally said, "but I still don't know what you're talking about."

The class laughed. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

* * *

Heh, I love the idea of McGonagall actually kinda 'encouraging' them with their pranks. I got the idea from a fanfic in which MWPP decide to be more mature and the professors get all worried about them...XD Don't know what it is or I'd credit it.

Anyways... R&R. And R&R RAB too, please? Kisa (AKA Lassie) and I have been working fairly hard on that and we think you'll like it... and ever-so-sorry for the long space between chapters of this. I've been neglecting both stories, actually... had writer's block which randomly and magically fixed itself last night and resulted in this chapter and chapters 7 and 8 of RAB (and Kisa hugging me into oblivion when I told her this morning).

Oh, and the lyrics belong to the Beatles.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Tigerlily And A White Stag**

Lily pulled James aside after Transfiguration, knowing Remus, Sirius, and Peter would follow. "When did you do that?" she asked, thankfully able to contain her amusement at the prank.

James threw up his hands. "Why does everyone think that was _us_?" he asked Sirius, his hazel eyes sorrowful. Sirius shrugged, looking the very picture of innocence. Remus rolled his eyes and answered Lily's question.

"Last night. We only got about two hours of sleep, too."

The shocked noises James and Sirius were making at Remus's admittance were drowned out by Lily's ponderings. "But that couldn't possibly have taken you all that long... what else did you _do_?" she said, turning to James, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously now.

He shrugged noncomittally. "Nothing designed to cause physical or emotional harm to any particular student or group of students," James answered, leaning against a wall. "They're overall things. The smallest is supposed to get... maybe ten people." He looked at Sirius for conformation of this fact. The other nodded. "And it's not even going to go off any particular time. It'll just... happen. It might even go off on us," he continued. "Let's just say it'll be an... _interesting_ day." He gave Lily that cocky smile they all knew she hated.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled back and even kissed him on the cheek. "If you're lying to me, James Potter, I will make the next weeks of your life absolute _hell_."

* * *

AHHHHH. VERY sorry I haven't updated in ages... my muse kinda died and the only way I got this done is cause ofa HUGE guilt trip... and this is insanely short but I'll make it up to you... somehow... I've just realized I've done the thing I hate with fanfics (when somebody justkinda lets it die...) and I'm even more guilt-trippy now.

If you want something else to read while you're waiting for me to work on this... look at RAB (co-written with my friend) or Vignettes (done for school)... they're both somewhat funny, I think... and RAB has a lot of James/Lily... and a little Remus/OC but it's not Mary-Sueish or anything I don't think... anyways I would like to repeat that I am VERYYYY sorry and that I'm working on another story as well that I should have something up for soon... it's James/Lily from seventh year through Halloween '81 and then I'm doing an AU in which the Potters don't die (Longbottoms are targeted instead) so I'm working on that too... hope you people aren't too mad at me. ;-;


End file.
